


I (K)NEED U

by bbytaebin



Series: bang(st)tan [8]
Category: f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, child!Amber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, I hate it when you cry." Namjoon whispers.<br/>"Really? Because it's most often your fault.." Yoongi trails off at the end because as much as this is a last-ditch effort to get Namjoon off him to let him cry in peace, it's also a way to ask him if he's coming back, because if he's not it's an invitation to leave his arms right now. And he knows Namjoon knows that as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I (K)NEED U

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote while listening to some angsty sad music!  
> (aka sing for you by EXO)

Yoongi just barely managed to drag himself out of bed that morning, eyes still carrying those dark circles, and he brushed his teeth like he would before an event, styled his hair and eat his cereal, and watched television until three just like normal. It was too normal. Namjoon wasn't here running around screaming about not being able to find the hair product, or the small gift he'd make for Yoongi's little niece who absolutely adored him looked forward to every time, asking Yoongi to bring Namjoon to everything, and Namjoon's smile that took up half his face that Yoongi used to fawn over when she said that, asking "Well, can't deny the princess, can we?"  
And Yoongi hated it. He hated the tears that stung his eyes whenever Amber would come with his brother and his wife to visit and she'd ask where Namjoon was and Yoongi hated the half-hearted excuse he spit out pathetically, too afraid to burden this poor little girl he'd rather brave the awkward looks from his brother and sister-in-law than have to deal with her crying on his floor like she usually did whenever something didn't go her way.  
And now he was sitting on his couch alone, rewatching some talk show and slowly and miserably stuffing raisin bran into his mouth while thinking sourly about how many times he's going to ask to excuse himself from the table to cry in the bathroom and loathe ever being born, all because of some dork who probably doesn't even think about him anymore while Yoongi's stuck here, plagued with a little girl who breaks his heart in the worst way by just being observant.  
And then he's getting into his car and low and behold, the world seems to be entirely against him, playing the song Amber and Namjoon used to turn up all the way on their frequent road trips to landmarks, Namjoon insisting on sitting in the back seat with her, taking photos of each other with Amber's disposable camera and Namjoon's phone. They used to belt out the lyrics in sync, Namjoon getting the words wrong more so than Amber, but Yoongi's almost a hundred percent sure it's on purpose, because of that stupid smile he has when she bursts into laughter at his faux idiocy.   
Yoongi doesn't realize the streetlight has turned green until there's horns blaring behind him and he's lurching into traffic speedily, knuckles white on the wheel, making him try to distract himself from breaking the wheel by turning off the radio. The lack of nostalgia makes him feel better, until he pulls into the driveway of his brother's house and Amber's waiting patiently on the porch, eyes bright and wide, focused on finding potential guests to the soirée. Yoongi's sure she could rope complete strangers into attending if she really wanted to.   
She's wearing a light blue dress, and her blonde cropped hair is held back with two red bobby pins, but her shoes are black bubbler boots with stylized motorcycles on them and Yoongi stifles a laugh at the contrast. She's obviously been playing in the mud, brown caking her boots, with a matching smudge on her face, and Yoongi makes it his mission to get the mud off her face before her mother has a seizure with trying to keep her under control.   
"Yoongi, Yoongi!" She's yelling as soon as he opens the doors and a foot's outside.   
Yoongi smiles back, opening his arms invitingly just in time before she's leaping into them, almost sending the two onto the ground. He decides to sit her down in the rocking chair in the bench and explain the Namjoon thing before he gets inside so he might be able to sit in his car and cry a bit before he has to face his brother and his wife.   
"Listen, Amber, about Namjoon," Her eyes immediately dart to Yoongi's and he's not sure how he wants to phrase the rest of the statement, so he tries to direct the conversation elsewhere.  
"Where'd you get this?" Yoongi gestures at the little stuffed turtle in her hands, and her face lights up with a smile covering the lower half of her face.  
"Joonie gave it to me! He said I could keep it!" Amber's pointing inside, and Yoongi's breath stops in his chest.   
Namjoon's inside, having a conversation with Yoongi's brother, sister-in-law and mother.   
Amber somehow notices Yoongi's breathing go ragged, his intakes turn sharp. She yells into the open door.  
"Oppa!! Yoongi's here!!" And Namjoon's head turns sideways as if in slow motion, and then turns back to where he was talking. Yoongi visibly deflates, and again, Yoongi doesn't know how she does it, but Amber notices this too.  
"It's okay, Yoongi, he's just busy!" She tries to console him, but Yoongi's too far out to notice her climbing in his lap and touching his face.  
Namjoon's gotten more handsome, if it's possible. His hair's now dyed a light pink, and he faintly remembers Namjoon buying the hair dye with Amber at the drugstore before their fight and promising her they'd dye it together. The tears Yoongi tried to stop come full force at the memory, and here he is, crying into the crook of his six-year-old niece's neck while she makes gestures at her parents to get Namjoon over to the porch.   
He's crossing the porch at almost light speed when Amber makes hand gestures to say Yoongi's crying, while Yoongi just thinks it's her playing with her turtle since her attention span wasn't ever really that great. Yoongi's about to whine when he pulls away but his urge to whine becomes an urge to cry more and run away when she's replaced with Namjoon, and as fast as Yoongi's stood up off the bench he's back on it again and is being pulled into a hug by Namjoon who's whispering things Yoongi can't even begin to comprehend because he's crying too hard and missed this so much and is inhaling Namjoon's scent like it'll save his life.  
"God, I hate it when you cry." Namjoon whispers.  
"Really? Because it's most often your fault.." Yoongi trails off at the end because as much as this is a last-ditch effort to get Namjoon off him to let him cry in peace, it's also a way to ask him if he's coming back, because if he's not it's an invitation to leave his arms right now. And he knows Namjoon knows that as much as he does.   
And Namjoon does let go, informing Yoongi of his decision. But all too suddenly, he's pulling Yoongi's shoulders and they're nose to nose, and he's breathing hot air on Yoongi's lips and Yoongi wants to kiss and punch him at the same time.   
But instead of that, he settles for kneeing Namjoon in the stomach out of spite, and that knocks the air out of Namjoon's lungs, leaving him wheezing. He lifts his head up, presumably to scold Yoongi but just as he opens his mouth to scorn Yoongi's actions, Yoongi presses their lips together.   
The kiss is rushed and chaste, lips sliding together quickly and passionately, and they do that until they can't any longer, disconnecting quickly to heave oxygen back into their lungs.  
"And I promise, it won't happen again." Namjoon whispers quietly.  
Yoongi's crying again because he's so frustrated that he's giving in so easily to this asshole who just waltzes in and out as he likes, often enough to hurt.   
But there's nothing he can do but kiss Namjoon back and cry and silently thank Amber for being so horribly amazingly observant and thank Namjoon for being a dork and thank his brother for being inconsiderate and when they pull away, Amber has pounced on them both, mud on her face still and Yoongi's wiping it away while laughing and he's so happy he wants to cry even more but all he can do is hug them and laugh while Namjoon tells him about how much of a struggle getting Amber dressed is as she giggles and pouts calling his story "unfairly biased".

bonus:

"Really?" Yoongi's mother laughs while watching the three hug on the porch and giggle.  
"Yeah, now you know how we feel, it's ridiculous!" Yoongi's brother sighs exasperatedly, unamused by the ending of this story.  
"Hush, it's not often you find a couple that does this every month the exact same way."  
"Amber's gotten better at acting though!"  
"That she has."


End file.
